De Paseo
by Torresx2
Summary: Un viaje. Tres puntos de vista, una cosa en común. Un anhelo, un objetivo, una misión. Y un rubio en el fuego cruzado, ignorante de lo que sucede a su alrededor.


****hola! aqui con una historia corta, tres capis. espero que les guste!****

* * *

** De Paseo**

Un viaje con los compañeros de la escuela sería algo inolvidable, Marinette estaba segura de eso. Cada recuerdo que tenia con sus amigos era un tesoro; y más aun ahora que su padre le había regalado una cámara para su cumpleaños y tendría donde almacenar su tesoro.

Irían a una granja a una hora de París, serían ellos, el aire fresco, la vegetación, sol y animales. Todos estaban muy contentos, menos Chloe, claro está. No había dejado de chillar lo horrible que sería para su cutis, su cabello, su ropa, su existencia... Les había dado esperanza de no tener que soportarla allá, pero entonces Adrien vino muy emocionado a decirles que su padre le había dado permiso de ir a este viaje y eso fue suficiente para tener a la insoportable hija del alcalde en la escuela a las cuatro de la tarde para tomar el transporte que los llevaría.

Serían solo dos días, pero Marinette no estaba segura de que llevar a una granja. Sabiendo que Adrien estaría allí, quería usar lo mejor... Pero teniendo en cuánta los animales, sembradíos y que seguramente harían alguna actividad de campo, sería más cómodo alguna ropa vieja que se pudiera ensuciar sin preocupaciones.

Alya había ido desde temprano a su casa para asegurarse de que llegara a tiempo y la estaba ayudando a hacer el equipaje.

-Debiste de hacer esto anoche.

-¡Te dije que no sabía que llevar!- gimoteo Marinette, analizando cada una de sus prendas.

-Vamos a una granja, lleva jeans viejos, camisetas cómodas, zapatos deportivos... Algo con lo que puedas huir efectivamente de algún animal molesto- Alya termino riendo, pero su mejor amiga había tomado literalmente sus palabras.

La morena bufo. Apartando de su camino a la pelinegra y sentándola lejos donde no estorbara, se dedicó ha hacerle el equipaje. Sin doblar nada, metió diferentes prendas en el bolso de su amiga y cuando lo tuvo lleno lo cerro.

-Ya está, podrás correr lejos del ganado o de Adrien con la misma comodidad- Marinette enrojeció, frunciendo un poco el ceño- es tiempo de irnos.

...

Pero Adrien no estuvo allí cuando llegaron, a pesar de que lo hicieron cuando los demás ya estaban subiendo al bus, tampoco llegó cuando el bus arranco y probablemente tampoco lo haría por más que Marinette lo deseara. Chloe estaba chillando en su asiento al frente del bus, pero no tanto como la Marinette interna que tenía esperanzas de algún avance con su modelo favorito... O al menos una fotografía bien hecha con su nueva cámara.

-¿Nino sabe algo?- pregunto la pelinegra a su mejor amiga.

Esta negó con pesar.

-Nada. Adrien no contesta llamadas ni mensajes.

Lo más probable es que su padre agendara a su hijo alguna sesión de fotos, pasarela, prueba de atuendo, cena de negocios, estreno de alguna película... ¿Quien podía estar seguro? La agenda de Gabriel Agreste era tan apretada y variada que ya casi nada los sorprendía.

Sus compañeros, nada sorprendidos por la ausencia del rubio, en poco tiempo lo dieron como algo normal y abandonaron el tema por completo. Las bromas y juegos no se hicieron esperar; Marinette se unió a ellos, sonriendo, aunque en su mente aún vagaba la duda sobre el motivo por el que Adrien dejaría de asistir al paseo, su corazón doliendo con tristeza. Aún si no iba a suceder nada entre ellos en ese paseo, al menos le fuera gustado que el chico lo disfrutará con todos sus amigos, pues ella sabía bien cuánto los apreciaba.

Al llegar la profesora los hizo bajar del bus en una fila ordenada, por orden de tamaño, primero las chicas y luego los chicos. Parecía un poco nerviosa. El bus los dejo en la entrada de los terrenos de la granja, desde allí podían ver claramente la casa de dos pisos, el granero, los establos, los sembradíos mucho más atrás... Y un largo camino de graba hasta sus anfitriones.

-Los señores DuBois fueron muy amables en dejarnos pasar este fin de semana en su granja, por lo que les pido tener el mejor comportamiento y dar su mayor esfuerzo en todas las actividades y tareas que les indiquen hacer- la señorita Bustier iba caminando frente a las dos filas, parecían soldaditos de 15 años- si ellos llegan a presentar alguna queja al director, me temo que no nos permitirán organizar de nuevo una salida como está.

Todos prometieron dar lo mejor de sí. Menos Chloe, obviamente. Sin Adrien alli, toda su motivación para el paseo se había quedado en París.

La señora DuBois fue la primera en divisar los cuando se acercaron a la casa, salió a recibirlos con una amplia sonrisa, llevando puestos unos sencillos pantalones vaqueros, camisa a cuadros y sandalias. El cabello oscuro en una apretada trenza pegada a su cabeza, sin maquillaje ni accesorios. Solo el anillo de bodas.

-Hola- dijo a todo mundo, alegremente- no saben cuánto me entusiasma tenerlos por aquí. Pensé que llegarían más temprano, sus habitaciones están listas y hay bocadillos en la cocina.

Dándoles un rápido tour, les explico cómo funcionaba el lugar. Ya que no eran más de 15 estudiantes (14 ahora que faltaba un muchacho) y la profesora, les habían arreglado dos habitaciones en el piso superior de la casa. La vivienda era increíblemente amplia, por lo que no les extraño tanto que en una habitación pudieran acomodar 5 literas y en otra apenas más pequeña 3, y aún así tenían espacio de sobra en las habitaciones. La señorita Bustier dormiría en una pequeña habitación junto a la de los chicos. Las luces se apagan a las 7 PM y se levantaban a la de la mañana, dependiendo de los deberes de cada quien.

Esto los hizo entrar en un silencioso pánico.

-Ya que ustedes están muy pichones todavía, los llamaremos a las 5 AM, el desayuno estará servido a las 5:15 am y sus labores iniciarán a las 6:00 AM- la señora DuBois, sonreía, como si no fuera hecho mayor concesión en toda su vida.

-Ya escucharon, chicos- la señorita Bustier sonreía con cierta diversión- nada de perder el tiempo luego de la cena.

-¡Oh, si, las comidas!- la señora DuBois había llegado a uno de los puntos más importantes- ya les dije la hora del desayuno, el almuerzo es a las 12:30 PM y la cena a las 6:00 PM.

Nadie dijo nada, pero en sus mentes gritaban de todo. Había un intermedio de al menos 7 horas entre el desayuno y el almuerzo y luego otro de casi 6 horas hasta la cena. Ya se les quejaban los intestinos con solo pensarlo.

-Falta poco para las siete, ¿Por qué no suben a sus habitaciones, dejan sus cosas y vuelve para cenar? Mí esposo y mí hijo están afuera, los llamaré para que se unan a nosotros.

...

Eso de dormir temprano no se les daba muy bien, pero Marinette parecía tener el asunto controlado: nada más escuchar la hora a la que se tendría que levantar ya se le cerraban los ojos. No podía quejarse de esa parte de ella, tenía un buen dormir. Solo que sus compañeras, incluso Chloe, no cerraban la boca. El tema de conversación no había varíado desde que la señorita Bustier había terminado de explicar que los había traído alli, a pasar un fin de semana en un granja.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este lugar tenemos apenas señal de celular. No hay wifi...

-¿Y cómo manejan las cosas en la granja sin teléfono ni internet...?- Max miro sin entender a la mujer a cargo.

-Yo no dije que ellos no tenían- la profesora sonrio- ellos tienen teléfono, en la casa y la oficina. También tienen internet, pero solo se puede acceder a través de una computadora... Que ustedes no van a conocer.

-Entonces, ¿Que haremos todo el fin...?

-Descubriran lo que es el trabajo de campo- volvió a interrumpir ella- tendrán casi la misma rutina que tienen los trabajadores de esta granja, experimentarán un par de días sin saber lo que es el celular y las redes sociales. Sabrán lo que es el trabajo duro y para cuándo nos vayamos apreciarán más las comodidades que tienen en París.

Seguido a eso procedió a quitarles los celulares, mandar a cada quien a su cama y les apagó la luz. En la actualidad, el tema no tenía nada que ver con lo que decía la señorita Bustier.

-Es tan amable- suspiró Rose.

-Tan gracioso- Mylene sonrió.

-Tiene mucho estilo- Alix estaba jugueteando con su gorra.

-Es alto- acotó Juleka.

-Se ve tan saludable- Sabrina estaba colorada hasta donde le nacía el cabello.

-Y sexy- dijeron Chloe y Lila al mismo tiempo.

Entre comentario y comentario se iban en risas y susurros casi gritados, seguidos de una ronda de "shhhhhh" por parte de Alya y otra de "¿Ya se pueden dormir?" De Marinette.

-¿Acaso están ciegas?- Chloe se indignó- ¿No vieron al atractivo muchacho de 16 años que estaba cenando con nosotros?

¿No verlo? Con seguridad se podía afirmar que ninguna chica le había quitado los ojos de encima durante la comida. Salvo Alya, quien tenía novio y charlaba con este sobre lo extrañamente fresca que estaba la comida y Marinette, quien se había tirado sobre su silla al fondo para sufrir en silencio la depresión de no tener a Adrien alli. Y había aprovechado cada segundo.

-Claro que lo vi, pero tengo novio- gruñó Alya, pensando en la madrugada que tendrían al día siguiente y estás chicas haciéndole perder su tiempo.

Ante su comentario sin doble intención, Mylene se sonrojo, recordando sus comentarios y el daño que podían hacerle a Iván de haberla escuchado. Avergonzada se metió bajo las cobijas, lista para abandonar el tema. Las demás dieron razón a la morena, pero miraron a Marinette, esperando su opinión de semejante espécimen.

-Yo no lo detalle mucho- dijo bostezando- creo que tiene el cabello oscuro, y es alto como dijo Juleka... ¿Había algo más?

Lila y Chloe bufaron con cierta frustración, de verdad esta chica era caso perdido. Las demás miraron a su amiga con cierta diversión, pero su comentario despistado le quitó emoción al asunto. Algunas se fueron a dormir sin decir nada, otras decidieron que sería mejor seguir observando a aquel chico un rato más en la mañana. Había que despertar temprano si querían estar presentables cuando se lo encontrarán.

...

Marinette tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados, todos lo sabían, y había desarrollado cierta habilidad para estar lista en cuestión de pocos minutos. Pero teniendo que compartir espacio con tantas otras chicas, no se le hizo nada fácil. Los 15 minutos que les dieron se convirtieron en 30 y la señora DuBois no parecía muy contenta.

Tuvieron que desayunar veloces como rayos, para tener al menos 10 minutos para reposar la comida antes de salir al campo.

-Buenas dias- saludo Jacob, el hijo de los señores DuBois. Sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Como amanecieron?

La mayoría de ellas se trabó con sus palabras, aún medio dormidas y pesadas por el rápido desayuno; se encontraban sentados todos afuera en el porche, sintiendo el frío de la mañana. Jacob hizo ademán de entrar.

-¿Mí madre donde se encuentra?- pregunto, antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Dijo que tenía que arreglarse para ir al pueblo, probablemente esté en su habitación- respondió Marinette viendo que sus compañeras no podían formar oración coherente y que la profesora estaba ocupada.

El chico la miró con sus alegres ojos castaños durante varios segundos, hasta sonreír amablemente.

-Gracias por el dato, en un momento volveré para indicarles sus labores.

Marinette asintió como si nada, pero la mirada de sus compañeras le hacía pensar que algo se había perdido. Lila y Chloe se veían molestas, como cada vez que la observaban; pero sus amigas tenían sonrisas y cejas arqueadas que ella no comprendía y ciertamente temía.

-Vas arrasando ¿No, amiga?- Alya le sonrió de medio lado, la pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso que significa?

Sus amigas rieron de un chiste secreto, Marinette desistió del tema. A las 6 AM Jacob estuvo de nuevo allí y los llevo a dar un recorrido por los terrenos para que conocieran la granja apropiadamente.

Era un guía excepcional. Caminaba al frente del grupo, su voz lo suficientemente fuerte y clara para entenderle incluso teniendo el rostro hacia otro lugar a un metro de distancia de ellos. Parecía leerles las preguntas en la mente, respondiendolas antes de que se decidieran a decirlas en voz alta. Gesticulando con las manos aquí y allí, sin saltarse un solo detalla del lugar, era obvio que había vivido allí toda su vida u que amaba la granja. Además era eficiente, a las siete treinta ya habían terminado todo el recorrido y era hora de dividirse las tareas.

-Una última pregunta ¿No vas a la escuela?- Lila pestañeo hacia el muchacho, sin conseguir el efecto que deseaba.

El solo sonrió ingenuamente.

-Educación en casa- respondió, encongiendose de hombros- mí padre tiene un título en administración y mí madre uno en medicina. Hace unos años se interesó tanto por la granja que empezó una nueva carrera en medicina veterinaria y está casi por graduarse. Entre ambos me dan clases. Si llegan a necesitar algo, a sentirse mal, pueden recurrir a mí mamá.

Eso le daba a Marinette una pequeña idea de porque la señora DuBois había estaba tan contenta de tenerlos allí y poner a su hijo a cargo de ellos, Jacob no debía tener muchos amigos de su edad. El también parecía bastante feliz con esta visita.

-Bien, luego de la cena organice los grupos de trabajo. La mayoría será en pareja- les dijo Jacob- Kim y Max van a ordeñar.

-¿Vacas?- preguntaron a la vez, desconsertados.

-Si- el chico rio- son las únicas que están para ordeñar en este momento, también podrían intentar con Lily, nuestra pastora australiana que recién tuvo a sus cachorros, pero intentará morderlos.

Los demas rieron. Kim y Max se alejaron con un trabajador que les iba a explicar su labor.

-Ivan y Mylene entrarán al granero el heno de los animales, Alix y Nathaniel recojan los huevos de las gallinas; están en un rincón del granero, tengan cuidado al acercarse, no les gustan los extraños y si los ven como una amenaza podrían atacarlos.

-Eso sería genial- la pelirosa exclamó, levantando un puño.

-El ataque de unas gallinas sería una escena divertida para uno de mis comics- el pelirrojo también sonrió, Jacob los miro raro.

-Los chicos de cuidad son extraños- miro al siguiente grupo- Rose, Juleka, Chloe y Sabrina... Les darán de comer a los cerdos.

Chillidos colectivos, menos de la de ojos castaños. Murmuró un genial muy sincero antes de tomar la delantera hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los cerdos. Marinette y Alya miraron con diversión a Chloe, quien parecía pensar que Jacob no era tan genial como al principio.

-Alya y Nino, saquen a pasear a las ovejas- el chico sonrió ampliamente- suelen ser muy amables, y en general, conocen el camino para ir a pastar. Solo deben vigilar que ninguna se pierda; en un rato irá uno de los muchachos para ayudarlos a traerlas de vuelta junto con los perros; en la tarde les van a cortar la lana así que hay que tenerlas aquí temprano.

Los morenos se alejaron y Marinette se dio cuenta de su mala suerte: le tocaba trabajar con Lila. Esperaba equivocarse y que Jacob les tuviera listos trabajos por separado.

-Necesito que ustedes dos vayan- ya con esa frase la ojiazul entendió que si tendría que hacer equipo con la italiana- y le den de comer a los caballos. Algunos trabajadores los sacaron está mañana y es probable que más de uno olvidará quitarles las monturas, por favor háganlo ustedes. Sean amables con ellos y no hagan ningún ruido fuerte o agudo, no les gusta. Por lo demás, en cuanto les vean las bolsas de alimento, las considerarán amigas ¿Cuento con ustedes?

Lila no tardó en brincar al frente y tomarle el brazo al chico.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Amo los caballos, aprendí a montarlos cuando tenía 5 años en un viaje con mí madre a Norte América. Los del lugar me consideraban una verdadera vaquera. Luego, a los nueve viaje a África y allí pide montar a cebra. Después...

-Despues escalas te el cuello de una jirafa y a los 12 aprendiste a hablar con los burros porque son tu animal guía. Ya tuvimos suficiente de tu experiencia equina ¿Comenzamos con nuestra tarea?

No pretendía ser grosera, menos delante de uno de sus anfitriones, pero de verdad las mentiras de Lila la exasperaban mucho. Estaba harta de oírla. Al menos Jacob hayo su arrebato como algo entretenido, riendo las acompañó hasta los establos.

-Si necesitan algo, avísenme- era idea de Marinette ¿O Jacob lo había dicho mirándola solo a ella?- nos vemos luego.

Lila no tardó en reclamarle por dejarla en vergüenza. Marinette alzó una mano frente a la cara de la chica, deteniendo su perorata de golpe.

-Si, ya, lo siento- dijo con monotonía- vamos a alimentar a esos caballos.

Abrieron las puertas del establo, encontrando en su interior a unos docena de corceles de brillantes pelajes. Café, blanco, negro, moteado... Hermosos. A Marinette le llamo especial atención el enorme de color negro en el fondo, el animal dio un suave relincho al verla acercarse.

-Hola, amigo ¿Como te va?- le hablo con voz suave, tendiendo una mano hacia él. Cuando el caballo se acercó ella se permitió acariciarle el hocico.

-¿No esperaras que una animal estupido como ese te contesté o si?- Lila bufo, sentada sobre un saco con la comida de los animales- mejor apresurarse en alimentarlos, ya quiero irme de aquí.

Marinette solo rodó los ojos a ese comentario, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con aquella muchacha. Busco la especie de collar que usaban para colocarles el alimento, encontrándolo en una esquina dentro del cubículo donde estaba su amigo de color azabache. Tuvo que entrar.

-Cuidado te patea- resonó la voz cantarina de Lila, que daba a entender justo lo contrario.

El caballo relincho, llamando la atención de Marinette. Se sacudió, ella capto el mensaje: aún llevaba la montura. Sonrió.

Se acercó para comenzar a desatar la montura. Pero entonces se preguntó que se sentiría estar sobre el lomo de un animal como aquel... Y tenía la oportunidad de averiguarlo allí mismo. Acariciando el cuello del animal, subió a la montura con un poco de esfuerzo; había escuchado que no era algo fácil de hacer a la primera, pero su amigo equino se había mantenido y quieto, y ella no le tenía miedo. Había luchado contra muchas akumas, un caballo no la asustaba.

-Esto es genial...

Un fuerte ruido, de cosas cayendo, lleno el lugar. El corcel azabache entro en pánico, parándose sobre sus patas traseras y relinchando, por suerte Marinette alcanzo a agarrar las riendas antes de caer de espaldas; el animal paso por la puerta sin seguro de su cubículo y salió disparado hacia la salida del establo.

En el borrón de imágenes que fue todo, la muchacha alcanzo a distinguir a Lila riendo entre un montón de cosas regadas en el suelo.

No pudo evitar gritar. Sabía que eso no estaba ayudando a tranquilizar al caballo, pero no podía conseguir calmarse en ese instante. Se aferró a las riendas y al cuello del animal mientras esté corría, como intentando tirarla de si lomo. Marinette apretaba los ojos fuertemente, entre el viento que tiraba y la fuerza del caballo, entre el pánico y el mareo, no sabía cuento tiempo había pasado cuando el animal se detuvo y ella abrió los ojos.

Estaba soñando.

Adrien estaba alli, ante sus ojos. Lucía preocupado, pero una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante la alentaba a bajar del lomo del caballo. Así lo hizo, deslizándose hacia el suelo; se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua, el aturdimiento no la dejaba pensar, los sonidos se sentían distantes y cuando sus piernas intentaron sostenerla, fallaron. Su vista se difumino y sintió vértigo; unos brazos la atraparon y la alzaron.

Tuvo la sensacion de escuchar a Alya y la voz de Adrien, pero no les entendía. Estuvo consciente un par de minutos más, su mente en shock había estado esperando lo peor y ahora que su cerebro estaba tan confundido por las sacudidas y las emociones tan angustiantes, no pudo evitar desvanecerse un rato.

...

Cuando despertó, Adrien seguía sentado a su lado. Estaba leyendo una revista bastante vieja sobre maquinaria agrícola, cuando notó su mirada le sonrió dejando a los tractores y podadoras de lado. Tenía una expresión aliviada, pero entre sus cejas se mantenía un ceño preocupado. El corazón de Marinette latió con fuerza: Adrien había estado preocupado por ella.

-¿Como te sientes, Marinette?- pregunto el rubio, con voz suave y baja.

Estaba demasiado aturdida para ponerse nerviosa y balbucear.

-Me duelen los brazos y las piernas... Y el estómago aún me da vueltas- trato de sentarse, haciendo una mueca- creo que me sujete muy fuerte.

-Y gracias al cielo que así fue- exclamó el chico, sus ojos verdes fijos en ella- ese paseo pudo haber terminado muy mal. Todos han venido a preguntar por ti, incluso Lila.

La pelinegra gruñó. Ella había sido la culpable de aquel incidente, y había vuelto para averiguar qué tan bien había ido su jugarreta.

Si a eso se le podía llamar jugarreta.

-Lila tuvo algo que ver con esto ¿Verdad?- pregunto Adrien, seriamente- la vi saliendo de los establos cuando el caballo se desbocó.

Quería afirmarlo y hacerle saber a todo el mundo lo maligna que podía ser aquella muchacha. Pero eso solo produciría más mentiras por parte de la italiana. Y tenía el consuelo de que el Agreste sabía cómo era realmente la personalidad de Lila.

Le sonrió un poco.

-¿Que paso con el caballo?- cambio el tema radicalmente. Adrien pareció captar sus intenciones.

-Un muchacho... Creo que se llama Jacob, se lo llevó. Se veía muy preocupado por ti.

El rubio estaba insinuando algo con esa frase. Y no, Marinette lo último que quería era que el muchacho pensará que ella estaba interesada en alguien mas. Se sonrojo intensamente.

-¿De verdad?- su lengua se despabiló de manera habitual y comenzó a enredar las palabras que ella quería decir- pero no lo conozco... Bueno, me lo presentaron, cruzamos un par de frases... Es muy agradable...¡Pero no tanto como tú, eso seguro! Es decir, eres hermoso... No, no, no hermoso... Angelical ¡Es decir! Guapo, todos lo saben, eres modelo después de todo y pues...

Había terminado sin aliento y completamente avergonzada, como de costumbre. Adrien río un poco, y la miró con el cariño habitual. Ese cariño amistoso que ella apreciaba, pero que quería transformar en algo más. Sonrió de regreso.

-Gracias por salvarme del caballo- murmuró, sonrojada.

-Ni lo menciones, estoy feliz de que estés bien. No me habría perdonado si algo te fuera pasado.

El torció los labios en una sonrisa graciosa ante la frase tan cliché que había dicho, pero no por eso fue menos sincero. Se acercó y le tomo la mano a la ojiazul, quien se quedó sin respiración, y le dio un leve apretón. Ella le sonrió ampliamente, como una tonta.

Alguien entro sin llamar a la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpir- giraron sus rostros hacia la puerta, para encontrar el de Jacob.

El chico tenía una expresión en blanco que los extraño. Sus ojos castaños fijos en las manos juntas de los dos estudiantes; sus labios se volvieron una línea recta.

-Solo venía a ver si ya te encontrabas mejor- dijo Jacob, sin mirar en ningún momento a Adrien, como si no estuviera el rubio alli.

Marinette se dio cuenta y lo miro con curiosidad por esto.

\- Me acabo de despertar, gracias por venir a verme- le sonrió con simpatía, eso pareció relajarlo- ¿Cómo está el caballo? Paso un gran susto.

-No tanto como nosotros- dijeron los dos muchachos a la vez, el pelinegro no parecía divertido con la conincidensia como lo estuvo Adrien.

-Lo lleve de nuevo al establo luego de darle una vuelta para que se calmara- dijo Jacob, ignorando de nuevo a Adrien, estaba vez el rubio lo miro mal- había un desastre allí dentro, imagino el escándalo que harían todas esas cosas al caerse. De razón se asustó ¿Tienes idea de cómo pasó?

Marinette y Adrien se miraron un segundo. No delatarían a Lila, solo esta vez.

-Ni idea.

Jacob se fue un par de minutos después, dejándola de nuevo sola con Adrien, quien tenía una expresión contrariada. Pero antes de poder preguntarle qué pasaba, Alya llegó, y los miro sonriendo con sorna: aún no se soltaban las manos.

Adrien huyó de allí, sin tener que soportar comentarios innecesarios y vergonzoso. Marinette no pudo tener esa suerte. Pero estaba contenta, Adrien había cuidado de ella mientras estuvo inconsciente; lo único que la preocupaba un poco era recordar la manera fría en que Jacob miraba a Adrien...

...

Para la hora del almuerzo, ya la Dupon-Cheng se encontraba mejor y colaboró con sus compañeros en las actividades de la tarde. No tuvo ningún solo instante de soledad para ir donde Tikki y asegurarle que estaba bien. Podía imaginar la preocupación de su pequeña amiga, pero cada vez que se proponía subir a la habitación de las chicas, alguien la interceptaba en el camino.

El único que no lo hizo fue Jacob.

También se propuso hablar con él, saber cuál era el problema que tenía con Adrien; no quería ser metiche ni nada por el estilo, pero no le gustaba ver que las personas se llevaran mal, teniendo cosas en común. Tenía la certeza de que el rubio y el pelinegro podían ser buenos amigos en otras circunstancias.

Solo que ella no estaba segura de cuales eran esas circunstancias.

Alya tenía una teoría.

-Le gustas a nuestro amigo granjero, pero de la nada apareció Adrien como el príncipe azul que parece ser y le quitó la oportunidad de hacer algún movimiento contigo- la morena movía las cejas sugerentemente mientras recogía tomates de la huerta- seguro piensa que Adrien y tu están saliendo o algo así.

Y Marinette quería desmentir esos pensamientos. No porque no le gustara la idea de salir con el Agreste, o quisiera que Jacob la invitará en su lugar; se sentía incomoda sabiendo que el DuBois probablemente se sienta mal por un malentendido. Tampoco quería molestar a Adrien con chismes.

Pero el universo no parecía querer que las cosas fueran llamadas por su nombre y, en cambio, mantener esas ideas equivocadas.

Marinette se tropezó con unas mangueras y termino cayendo sobre Adrien, quien intentó ayudar como siempre. Se fueron al piso, y por la foto que Alya les tomo, desde cierta perspectiva parecía un beso accidental.

La pelinegra gruñó por como se torcieron sus planes al confirmar que Jacob lo había visto todo y se marchaba del lugar bastante tenso; pero en su interior estaba brincando en un solo pie, iba a imprimir y enmarcar esa foto.

...

Tuvo el resto del paseo para intentar hablar con Jacob. Y lo logro, y pudo confirmar las teorías de Alya: si le gustaba al pelinegro. El chico tenía una forma de coquetear muy dulce, pero obvia. Aún así, el rumor de que Marinette y Adrien eran novios, o estaban saliendo, seguía en el aire, por lo que la relación entre los dos muchachos no avanzo en lo absoluto hacia una amistad.

Menos aún luego de todos los accidentes increíblemente vergonzoso que le sucedieron y que incluían al rubio. De alguna manera terminaba en situaciones embarazosas con el Agreste, que hacía entender a quien no conociera su natural torpeza, que se estaban lanzando el uno sobre el otro cuando tenían oportunidad.

Marinette tampoco entendía como había podido terminar sentada en el regazo de Adrien, ni estar a dos centímetros de besarlo o metidos juntos en un estrecho cobertizo, solo por tropezar. No sabía si era buena o mapa suerte. Chloe y Lila ardían de rabia al ver estás situaciones, pero Marinette solo se fijaba en que Jacob se apartaba cada vez más del grupo al presenciar estos insidentes.

Adrien aseguro no estar molesto por estas situaciones, y Nino también le había comentado lo mismo a Alya. Eso la ponía contenta de cierta manera, pero aún no había podido aclarar el mal entendido.

Estaba cerca de empezar la pequeña fiesta de despedida que los señores DuBois habían preparado para ellos, y Marinette aún no había encontrado el momento para hablar con Jacob. Irónicamente, si los había encontrado para charlar y pasar buenos momentos con Adrien. La memoria de su cámara estaba llena de fotos del rubio junto a ella.

Cualquiera resultaba fotogénico con Adrien Agreste al lado.

-Oye, Marinette ¿Bailas conmigo?

Todas sus amigas tenían los pulgares arriba y asentían con entusiasmo detrás del rubio. Los chicos también le hicieron gestos al muchacho a espaldas de Marinette, haciéndolo sonrojar por tantos guiños y risitas maliciosas.

Bailar era tan divertido cuando estabas tan cómoda con tu pareja de baile. Adrien resultó no ser el bailarín más diestro de esta música a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pero sabía cómo burlarse de si mismo, lo que fue algo nuevo para Marinette. Y ver eso le encantó.

Terminada la canción el fue por algo de beber, y Tikki abordo a Marinette, apartándola del grupo. No sé veía contenta.

-Es tu momento, ve ha hablar con ese muchacho- dijo, mirando a los ojos de se amiga- míralo, estaba todo solo, no se acerca a nadie y menos si está Adrien allí. ¿Puedes intentar hacer algo?

-¿De verdad crees que es buena idea?

-Claro que si, no dejes que el se quede con una mala experiencia de este paseo.

Marinette suspiró. La verdad había querido evitar este momento a fin de cuentas. No sabía bien que decirle al chico; pero algo tendría que hacer.

-Hola- saludo a Jacob, sonriendo. El la miró, con cierta sorpresa- ¿Que haces aquí tan solo?

-No me apetece estar con nadie.

Eso no era del todo cierto y se le notaba por la forma de mirar al grupo, pero también había desagrado al toparse con la figura del modelo rubio.

-Noto que no te agrada Adrien- comento ella, sin muchos rodeos- y creo suponer porque. Veo que no te agradaron los comentarios de que el y yo...

-¿Tan obvio soy?- él sonrió un poco, levemente sonrojado- nunca me han agradado esos chicos que salen en las revistas y los comerciales. Siempre tan creidos y mirando a los demás por encima del hombro...

-Adrien no es asi- Marinette exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. Jacob amplio su sonrisa.

-Me di cuenta de eso- el pelinegro evitó su mirada- y me enojo darme cuenta que yo no podía ser competencia para un chico de revista, tan conocido y lleno de dinero, que además es amable y se esfuerza por agradarle a los demas- suspiró- puedo entender porque te fijaste en el, y puede que lo odie un poquito por eso.

Adrien se acercó a ellos en ese momento, trayendo una bebida para ella y otra para Jacob. El pelinegro se sorprendió por el gesto, pero la acepto, riendo un poco cuando Marinette casi se tira su bebida en el vestido del salto que dio cuando Adrien le puso una mano en el hombro.

Feliz, Marinette volvió a tomar su cámara y tomar cuántas fotos fueran posibles para no olvidar nunca ese paseo.


End file.
